In the end
by Rose blood and fire
Summary: The war is over . But it seems like they only lived for it never thought about what may lie behind . A summer holiday ,a way to forget and a chance to be forgiven


** AN :Hi guyes so this is a new fic I hope you would like it :) R&R plz**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ( wish I did :'( ) I just own the plot and the OC :) wiiiii I own sthg :p in youre face ( victory dance ) **

"... Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late ..."

"shut it ! " she screamed groaning trying to hold on to the bits of the dream as it kept on shuttering like glass ,but the loud music didn't stop .She threw a pillow at the source of the noise , well at least she thought so but it only made it a few inches afar from the bed .  
"wake up sleeping beauty " a mocking voice told her .  
Hermione half-opened her eyes as the bright light momentary blinded her . She looked at the girl standing in front of the mirror . she had Short black hair that cupped her face with streak of pink that matched her big pretty blue eyes . she looked almost flawless with her small nose and full lips and she had a nice body , with perfect curves .She was wearing a red top tank and jean shorts that were above the knee wich showed a lot oh her long muscled legs. Hermione just groaned and covered her head with the blanket trying to regain her sleep .  
"IF YOU WANT TO FUCKING COME WITH ME MOVE YOUR STUPID ASS FROM THAT FUCKING BED AND COME HELP WITH THE DAMN LUGGAGE " Emily shouted at her while doing sole gloss . Hermione didn't even budge.  
"di.. Ya ..ha... Tuh ..cu.r.s..n ..peh ..l..iz... You .. Luggage.." she muttered under the blanket and appearantly tried to mocking lough wich came more like a snore. Emily took a last look at the mirror . She smiled at herself liking the result. She then walked straight to the bed with a smirk planted on her face , grabbed the blanket forcefully pulled it away and casted a spell . a cold jet of water splat at Hermione and she got up right away screaming .  
"what ?" said the black-haired fake innocently .  
" What was THAT for ? It was YOUR idea to spend the night partying and having fun and not listening to ME and my BRILLIANT idea to get ready , noo Emily duvale have to do as she wants , and how did you wake up by the way its freaking 7 o'clock in the morning and we slept at about 3 or 4 am ! "  
" Damn girl you talk too much , just get up already and for your information it's a spell I find very usefull actually better than drinking a cup of coffee " Hermione groened again and went to the bathroom.  
After four hours of choosing the clothes to pick , arguing over the clothes and the books for the matter , doing make up , arguing over make up , and doing the hair and ofcourse arguinig over the hairstyles , the young adults were finally ready . As a car horn was heard , the girls went out with three cases and two hand bags . Hermione was wearing ,actually she was forced to wear , a knee-length dress that went down to her knees , perfect for the hot weather of summer with high heels and her hair was in a nice high ponytail . Emily in the other hand was wearing a sleevless black top tank black jeans that are ripped at several points and high heels . Micheal was waiting inside the car and watched the girls as they crossed the road but his attention was on Emily . He had fallen for her since the moment he first saw her . He was alwayse trying to give her signs showing that he liked her but the poor thing was friend zoned since second zero and had to endure Emily's evil toture . The girls got in and the car started and headed for the train station .

They found an empty compartment after entering almost all the compartments and Hermione was fuming . She had this funny habit of her that when someone woke her up and she couldn't finish her dream she automatically switch to the super ultra mega bad mooded Hermione which was of course terribly dangerous to anyone in two meters range ? and unexpectedly and understandably hilarious and funny to Emily .  
" I am so exited I haven't met my aunt since like forever . " said Emily enthusiastically . Hermione raise an eyebrow  
" really ? And that's like what ? Three months ? Six ? A year ? " she mocked  
"oh shut up ! I assure you , this holiday we are gonna have really fun ."  
"LY dear, Hermione stressed on the nickname knowing Emily hated it and chuckled at her reaction , please no matter how much you may repeat it having your kind of fun is not and never will be enjoyable to me " she said .  
"wait till we get there " was Emily's only reply as she grinned and looked at the window lost in thoughts . After a long trip full of loughs and jokes and deep reflection about I don't know what and actually dare not as some thoughts may be a bit too boring and others a bit too personal and others well you know . Anyway , Emily rose from her seat as soon as the train stopped and dragged a handbag and a case with her out of the compartment concentrating hard not to drop them as they were a bit heavy.  
"Brainless" Hermione muttered under her breath.  
"wingadium laviousa" she said and the rest of the luggage were floating in front of her . She havent made two steps out of the compartment when she was surprised by Emily running towards her .  
"My God ! There ... The ... He ..HOT ! " she tried to articulate but failed. Hermione rolled her eyes .  
"what ? " she asked knowing already it had something to do with some boy . Only few things got Emily to this state ; boys and .. Well and boys . " The boy we were supposed to meet to pick us up and all he is so damn HOT with capital H . " she said with a dreamy face . Hermione rolled her eyes again and tried hard not to let her curiosity show . The girls hurried out of the train and the guy was standing waiting for them . His body form was to drool over ! Though he looked familiar. When Hermione got a close up look at him , the luggage dropped at the ground .  
"oh shit !" she exclaimed  
"Exactly " Emily replied biting her lip . The loud sound made by the luggage got the attention of many people who looked at them incredulously as well as the guy who turned and looked at them .  
"Granger ?!" he was simply shocked.  
" Wait you know each other ? Asked Emily, " listen, she lowered her voice , he is mine I don't care I sat my eyes on him first and if you think to try to steal him I am gonna set a rumor in the department that you made out with our boss to get promotion and are obsessed with Terry Cherry ." she so childishly threatened and then chuckled. Hermione who hasn't taken her eyes off Malfoy not even once just nodded and said :" Believe me Emi you won't have to "  
"oh dear " she then whispered to herself . This is going to be a very long summer holiday .


End file.
